Shades and Colors
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Uma aula de piano perde o controle de um jeito muito... Bom? "Você não tem como me mostrar as cores!" "Isso é um desafio, Cullen?" "É um desafio, Swan! Ficou com medinho?" É... De um jeito muito bom mesmo! ::VENCEDORA DO PRÊMIO ONE SHOT GRACINHA DO ANO::


- Por que você insiste em fazer aulas mesmo? – Bella perguntou num tom divertido.

- Porque eu quero aprender...

- Edward. Sejamos honestos, você já está tocando melhor do que eu poderia sonhar! – ela soltou um suspiro, e deveria estar olhando para baixo, sua respiração fez cócegas nas costas da minha mão – Não me entenda mal, gosto te fazer companhia e adoro ouvir você tocar, mas acho injusto continuar recebendo.

- Pare com isso... – eu disse sem evitar um sorriso – Eu te pago por um ótimo trabalho!

- Um trabalho que eu já terminei... – ela resmungou, mudando de posição inconfortavelmente ao meu lado – Bem demais até.

Apesar de eu ainda estar rindo da reação exagerada dela, comecei a sentir uma sensação de desespero. Ela ia embora e eu nunca mais ficaria no mesmo cômodo que ela, ouviria sua risada, ou sentiria seu cheiro doce.

Bella dizia que apreciava minha companhia, mas só se obrigava a ficar comigo pelas aulas, ela não se importava. Por que deveria? Eu não era normal.

- Mas... – eu comecei, incomodado por não saber o que dizer agora – E quando nos veríamos de novo? Sei que _ver_ não é bem a palavra... – murmurei a última frase fazendo com que ela soltasse uma risada baixa.

- Sempre cheio de brincadeiras, não é Senhor Cullen?

- Tudo bem... Foi uma brincadeira! – sorri – Mas sabe muito bem que eu nunca serei capaz de realmente vê-la!

- Você já me viu!

- Não do jeito convencional...

- E quem se importa com o convencional? – ela começou a se remexer, por fim levantou.

Sempre ficava com raiva quando eu falava desse jeito.

- Eu me importo! – exclamei, gesticulando amplamente, agora que tinha certeza que ela não estava perto o bastante para atingi-la. Ela bufou exasperada.

- Olha aqui... – ela começou e eu soltei uma risadinha de desdém – Ah, por favor... Não seja cretino. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

- Desculpe. – murmurei contrariado, cruzando os braços.

Ela estava certa, como _sempre_, na verdade eu adorava que ela tinha a coragem de falar comigo como se eu fosse normal.

- Por que se importa tanto com isso? – ela perguntou após alguns segundos, com a voz meio distante, acho que estava de costas pra mim.

- Por que você _não_ se importa? – devolvi a pergunta, num tom irritado – Eu sou cego, Bella! Nem das cores me lembro mais! Sabe como é frustrante ter que ouvir que o dia está lindo, o céu azul, as nuvens brancas e não ter idéia do que as pessoas estão falando?

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto e eu comecei a pensar que ela tinha ido embora, o que seria compreensível depois do meu chilique... Emmett vivia me dizendo que eu parecia uma mulher com constante TPM e dessa vez eu estava concordando com ele... Não que eu fosse admitir, é claro.

- Eu posso te mostrar! – Bella voltou a falar num tom determinado e me pegou de surpresa.

- Mostrar o que? – perguntei confuso.

- As cores! – dava pra ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Você tá brincando comigo?

- Edward... – ela suspirou – Sabe muito bem que se fosse pra eu brincar com você, ou te irritar, tenho métodos muito mais simples e práticos!

- Ah é? Diz um! – disse rindo.

Ela não respondeu, só senti meus óculos sendo arrancados do meu rosto.

- Ah, Bella! – gemi irritado – Devolve!

- Viu? – ela gargalhou – É tão simples!

- Você sabia que é _muita_ sacanagem fazer isso com um cego? – perguntei rindo, levantando do banco do piano, tateando o ar procurando por ela.

- Mas você é um cego muito chato... – ouvindo sua voz, consegui ter uma noção da direção em que ela estava – E sabe que eu não gosto que fique com esses óculos escuros quando está sozinho comigo! Seus olhos são lindos!

- Tudo bem... – fui dando passos lentos em sua direção, fingindo que ainda não sabia onde ela estava – Só é chato ficar sem eles por que o Sol incomoda minha vista.

Bela gargalhou mais uma vez.

- Que humor negro! – ela fingiu me repreender, mas não conseguia esconder seu divertimento.

- Só não é politicamente correto quando você, que é perfeita, falar de um inválido, como eu.

- Não teve graça... – ela murmurou e eu me chutei mentalmente por ter estragado a brincadeira com uma coisa estúpida como a verdade.

- Teve sim, você só não conseguiu apreciar a inteligência da piada por que é uma ladra que está com os meus óculos! – terminei a frase conseguindo segurar suas mãos, ela riu calidamente. Ainda não tinha deixado passar o que eu disse – Onde estão? – perguntei, tateando suas mãos.

- Não sei... – ela disse falsamente distraída.

- Vai, Bella... – gemi de novo. Parecia uma criança mimada.

No final, melhor ser uma criança mimada que uma mulher na TPM...

- Que tal um trato? – ela sugeriu, segurando as minhas mãos – Você me deixa mostrar as cores e eu devolvo seu óculos!

- Você não tem como me _mostrar_ as cores!

- Isso é um desafio, Cullen? – ela perguntou, soltando imediatamente minhas mãos, com um movimento brusco.

- É um desafio, Swan! Ficou com medinho?

- Sabe... Pra um cego, você tem uma boca muito grande!

- Olha o politicamente correto, Swan... – ela riu – Aceita? – estendi a mão.

- É claro que sim... – Bella apertou minha mão com uma força desnecessária e eu fiz uma cara de dor exagerada.

- Isso dói! – reclamei com uma voz afetada arrancando mais risadas dela – Então, como vamos começar? – sentei na minha cama.

- Hmm... Deixa eu ver...

- Nem sabe, né? Eu disse, você não tem como fazer isso!

- Que cor você quer primeiro, descrente?

Pensei por alguns instantes, me jogando de costas no colchão.

- Azul. – decidi.

- Azul... Certo! Não sai daí! – ela exclamou, e saiu correndo, seus passos ecoando pelo corredor.

- Certo... – murmurei pra ninguém em especial, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

Bella voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, eu ouvi seus passos, agora mais lentos, como se ela não quisesse ser percebida. Mas minha adorável professora era sutil como um elefante num antiquário e esbarrou na minha cômoda, a única coisa ao lado da porta, e derrubou alguma coisa de lá de cima.

- Desculpe! – ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que a coisa se espatifava no chão.

Ela já tinha prática em pedir desculpas, derrubava minhas coisas constantemente. Isso quando _ela_ não caia no chão... Às vezes eu pensava que ela também deveria ter algum problema sério nos olhos.

- Quebrou? – perguntei sem nem me levantar.

- Não, só fez barulho...

- Igual você, quando cai... – resmunguei, levando um tapa na testa em seguida.

Droga! Não achei que ela estava assim tão perto.

- Isso... é azul. – ela disse e em seguida senti algo extremamente gelado na palma da minha mão.

- Ai! – berrei sentando com o susto – Você tá louca? Quer me matar do coração?

A desgramada não parava de gargalhar.

- Ai, foi tão engraçado... – ela despejou rapidamente ainda entre risos.

- O que era aquilo? – tentei mudar de assunto antes que eu acabasse dizendo alguma coisa que pudesse me arrepender mais tarde.

- Azul... – ela disse simplesmente, puxando minha mão e colocando a tal coisa gelada nela.

- Bella... Isso é uma pedra de gelo.

- Não brinca, Sherlock! – sarcasmo, pra que te quero... – Não seja tão literal... Isso aqui – ela pressionou o gelo contra a minha palma – não é uma pedra de gelo... É a cor azul!

- Certo... – ainda não estava convencido – Quero o verde então.

- Se você for agir igual a um estúpido, eu vou parar! – ela disse contrariada, soltando minha mão.

- Tá bom... Desculpa, Bella... – falei impaciente – Poderia, por favor, me mostrar a cor verde, senhora professora?

- Seria um grande prazer, aluno intragável! – senti o colchão mudando quando ela se levantou.

Dessa vez ela voltou mais rápido.

- Confia em mim?

- Claro que não! – respondi rapidamente.

- Abra a boca... – ela continuou como se eu tivesse concordado.

Otário que sou, obedeci. Senti algo molhado tocando meu lábio inferior. Fechei a boca sobre a tal coisa, enterrando os dentes, e senti um gosto terrivelmente azedo.

Cuspi imediatamente na minha palma.

- Isso é um limão? – praticamente gritei, contorcendo a língua dentro da boca, tentando tirar o gosto ruim.

- Não... É verde! – o sorriso na voz dela era quase palpável.

- Então você está usando esse joguinho doentio pra me torturar, é isso? – quase taquei o limão babado nela.

- Eu não poderia estar sendo mais sincera! Você que escolhe as piores cores possíveis! – seu tom displicente só me deixou ainda mais irritado

- Ah... Ótimo! Então a culpa é minha? Escolha você a próxima cor então!

- Ok, espera só um pouco!

Mais uma vez ela partiu, mas dessa vez voltou ainda mais rápido. O colchão afundando mais uma vez quando ela se sentou exatamente na minha frente.

Senti algo roçando de leve no meu nariz.

- O que é isso? – perguntei me afastando e prendendo a respiração.

- Edward! Não confia em mim de verdade? – a mágoa em sua voz me dobrou.

Maldita voz expressiva.

Suspirei pesadamente e me inclinei em sua direção.

- Cheire... – ela murmurou, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Era um cheiro doce, floral e agradável.

- É uma rosa?

- Aham!

- Que cor é?

- Cor de rosa! – ela disse rindo um pouco.

Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, aquela brincadeira idiota começava a fazer sentido.

- Gosto de rosa! – declarei – Definitivamente detesto verde! – sacudi a cabeça de leve.

- Seus olhos são verdes...

- Ah... Mas isso não é realmente _ótimo_? – ela começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, combina muito bem com você!

- Que cor são os seus olhos? – eu nunca me preocupei em perguntar.

Na verdade não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a aparência de Bella, tirando que ela era mais baixa que eu e tinha traços leves e delicados no rosto. Ela me deixou "vê-la" uma vez, mas eu evitei toca-la demais, não queria que ela se sentisse mal.

- Meus olhos são sem graça...

- Ficaria preocupado se seus olhos fossem engraçados e não foi isso que eu perguntei!

- Que piada medonha! – senti que ela se apoiou mais para frente enquanto ria – Péssima demais!

- Certo, certo, sou um humorista de quinta, me processe! – suspirei – Não me enrole!

- Hmm... – ela ponderou por uns instantes – São castanhos! Marrom... Sem graça.

- Como é marrom? – perguntei, pela primeira vez interessado.

- Ah... Espera um pouco! – seus movimentos mudaram de direção e eu pude ouvir um barulho estranho de coisas se movendo muito rápido.

- Está mexendo em sua bolsa?

- É! Acho que tenho a coisa perfeita aqui... – ela comentou sem me dar muita atenção, ainda fuçando no saco sem fundo – Achei! – exclamou triunfante – Abre a boca!

Fui instintivamente para trás.

- Acho que não quero... – sua risada me fez sorrir também.

- Por favor... – ela disse cheia de manha.

- Chata... – sibilei antes de abrir a boca.

Dessa vez eu estava com medo, até onde eu sei, a infeliz poderia me dar uma bituca de cigarro.

Bom... Definitivamente não _parecia_ uma bituca... Assim que tocou minha língua começou a derreter levemente.

- Hmmm... – suspirei com gosto – Chocolate... – falei de boca cheia – Seus olhos são assim?

- É... Sei que parece emocionante, mas não... É realmente bem bleh. – adorava quando ela inventava seu próprio vocabulário – Seus olhos são muito mais legais!

De certa forma eu estava entendendo... E o jogo estava ficando bem interessante.

- Tá, tá... Como quiser! Qual é a próxima?

- Quero te pedir uma coisa antes de continuar!

- O que?

- Pára de racionalizar! – o que?

- Como assim?

- Eu não estou te dando chocolate, o _meu_ chocolate, só pra você comer! – ela começou meio ríspida - Estou tentando te _mostrar_ uma coisa! Pense _além_ do objeto, _além_ do físico... – completou mais calma, esticando as palavras.

- Vou tentar... – deixei os ombros caírem, derrotado, porém sincero.

- Tive uma idéia!

- Qual? – eu já me preocupava normalmente quando ela parecia muito animada, mas agora eu quase tremi.

- Vou te mostrar outra tonalidade de verde! – agora ela me perdeu.

- Como assim?

- Bem... – ela se ajeitou ao meu lado – As cores têm várias tonalidades, podem ser mais claras ou mais escuras e ainda tem o mesmo nome!

- E como é que você vai me mostrar isso? Não tem como! – passei a mão pelo cabelo, questionando a saúde mental da minha _professora_.

- Assim...

Ela pegou minha mão entre as suas, me assustei a princípio. Três longos anos e eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a impulsividade dela.

Seus dedos pequenos fizeram o melhor que podiam para envolver minha mão quase por completo, minha pele era fria comparada a sua.

- Isso é vermelho... – ela murmurou e puxou minha mão para cima levemente.

Senti algo ainda mais macio que suas mãos, demorei pra entender do que se tratava até que senti uma brisa quente. Eram seus lábios.

Bella soprou, seu hálito, concentrado pela posição de suas mãos em volta da minha, pareceu queimar minha pele por um segundo.

Então sua boca se afastou e eu estranhamente senti falta do contato.

- Mas vermelho pode ser mais claro, puxado pro rosa... Assim... – ela soprou mais uma vez, mais longe, mais delicado por assim dizer.

Foi bizarro, mas realmente me lembrou rosa.

- Uau... – escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu me contivesse.

- Ah... – aposto que ela já estava sorrindo. Pentelha prepotente – Viu só?

- Não _realmente_... – respondi desdenhoso e tão logo suas mãos soltaram a minha, levei um murro no ombro.

- Idiota. Admita! – ela me empurrou no mesmo lugar que bateu, só que agora de leve – Vai, admite!

- Tudo bem! – interrompi antes que ela continuasse insistindo e acabasse me quebrando álbum osso – Isso foi incrível! Satisfeita?

- Não _realmente_... – ela me imitou com uma voz engraçada.

- Tá... E agora? – minha mão ainda estava formigando, sentindo os efeitos do _vermelho_.

- Quer tentar outro tipo de verde?

- Tudo bem!

- Então vem! – ela ficou de pé e parou na minha frente – Vai, levanta essa bunda!

- Já vou, já vou... – levantei bem devagar só para ser implicante.

Bella segurou meu pulso e começou a me arrastar pela casa.

- Por que está me levando pra rua?

- Estou te levando pra praça...

- Por que?

- É quase um jardim!

- E daí?

- Jardins têm muito verde! – ela disse distraidamente. Não discuti, não poderia.

Ela me empurrou porta afora, senti o sol me aquecendo quase instantaneamente.

Não demorou muito até que ela me fizesse parar de andar.

- Sente isso...

- Isso é cheiro de...

- Não fala! Não é cheiro de nada! É verde, lembra?

Tive vontade de gritar "_É cheiro de grama cortada! Cheiro de grama cortada!_" Criatura chata...

- Respira fundo... – ela disse com uma voz de professora de ioga.

Puxei o ar lentamente pelo nariz. O cheiro era delicioso.

- Então isso também é verde?

- É! É um verde mais escuro, acho... Mais intenso...

- Meus olhos são verde limão ou verde grama?

- Grama! Definitivamente.

Tive que lutar pra conter o sorriso. Era bobeira, mas de repente eu gostava de verde...

- Que cor agora?

- Ah... Empolgou, foi? – ela disse rindo.

- Não... – senti minha testa franzindo. Não queria que ela ficasse se achando.

- Que tal... Laranja?

- Tudo bem... – não era uma cor que me _empolgava_, mas eu queria ver o que ela iria inventar agora.

Voltamos pra minha casa, e fomos direto para a cozinha. Sentei no balcão de mármore enquanto ela fuçava na geladeira.

- Sua mãe não vai se importar de eu estar mexendo aqui, né?

- Ah, Bella... Com certeza, sendo o monstro maldoso que é, Esme vai te prender no porão e brincar de O Albergue... – disse, exagerado.

- Albergue?

- Eu nunca vi, mas não parece coisa boa...

- Pára, seu besta... Eu me preocupo, sabe?

- Sei... Te conheço há muito tempo, você só sabe se preocupar...

- Não é assim! – ela exclamou.

- Claro que é! Nunca vi coisa igual! – sorri com minha piada meio interna, sabia que era jeito de falar, mas ainda assim a ironia me matava – Às vezes você parece uma velha.

- Não pareço... – ela disse emburrada, colocando duas coisas de vidro a minha frente, pareciam vasilhas.

- Você não sabe relaxar!

- Sei sim!

- Não, não sabe!

- Claro que sei, sou super relaxada!

- Não! Você é folgada, chata, irritante, implicante... Mas relaxada? Não. – dava quase pra sentir o vapor escapando das orelhas dela, aposto que ela estava espumando, fervendo de ódio. Se o rosto dela estava quente, será que ficava vermelho?

- Ah... Então _você_ vai me ensinar a relaxar? – ela disse sarcástica.

- Vou! – respondi por impulso.

- Como? – eu nem sabia o que poderia fazer, mas ela estava me desafiando!

- Só digo depois que você me mostrar as cores.

- Você nem sabe o que vai fazer!

- Disso você _nunca_ vai ter certeza...

Bella bufou exasperada e eu soltei uma risadinha baixa.

- Abre a boca. – ela disse, meio grossa.

- Não abro a boca enquanto você estiver irritada.

- Tá com medo de acabar comendo terra, Cullen?

- Tremendo, Swan. – respondi tentando soar entediado, mas era óbvio que eu estava com medo.

- Sempre soube que você era um covarde...

- O que?! Você tá chamando o cara cego de covar-

Não consegui terminar a frase, ela se aproveitou do meu momento de distração e enfiou uma coisa gelada na minha boca.

- Agora cala a boca e mastiga! – ela tentou soar brava, mas quase riu.

Eu não estava brincando, estava sinceramente apavorado com o que ela poderia ter colocado na minha boca, mas comecei a mastigar lentamente.

Era um pedaço de laranja.

- Laranja! – exclamei e ela riu com o duplo sentido.

- Agora cheira isso...

Ela moveu uma das tigelas de vidro até que estivesse próxima do meu nariz, dava pra sentir que estava fria por causa da geladeira. Aspirei o ar, era cheiro de manga.

Me afastei e pensei um pouco, o gosto e o cheiro combinavam de certa forma... Passei a língua nos lábios sentindo ainda a laranja...

Eu não teria espaço na cozinha se dissesse que fez sentido, o ego dela inflaria tanto que bateria no teto.

- Então? – ouvi o barulho de madeira arrastando no chão, ela estava se sentando a minha frente.

- É... – quase gemi, tentando soar o mais desdenhoso possível.

- É o que?

- Bacaninha.

- Você tá me tirando? – a voz dela soou mais perto, ela se inclinou no balcão pra me encarar.

Ah é, porque com certeza isso me intimidaria...

- E agora? Roxo? – perguntei sem dar muita importância.

- Não... Sério mesmo que é só isso que eu vou ganhar? Um "bacaninha"?

- E se dê por satisfeita... – sorri e me encolhi, esperando um tapa ou algo pior.

Ela bufou um "ingrato" e passou rapidamente por mim.

Lógico que eu segui. Minha sorte é que ela estava tão puta que fazia um barulho imenso enquanto andava, era ainda melhor do que se eu colocasse um sino nela.

- Bella... Desculpa! – choraminguei de um jeito bem infantil, pulando na cama.

- Você é muito irritante! – ela esbravejou.

- Eu nunca disse que não era... – murmurei – Apesar de me ofender muito que você pense isso de mim!

Ela quase berrou com a minha provocação.

- Eu vou embora! – ela cuspiu, e eu ouvi o barulho de sua bolsa sendo fechada.

- Espera! – me joguei, atravessado na cama, segurando seu braço – É brincadeira...

A respiração dela ainda estava acelerada.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- O que é? – ela respondeu grossa, sentando do meu lado.

- Quando você está com raiva... – comecei devagar, cuidadoso pra ela não achar que eu estava provocando de novo – Seu rosto... Fica vermelho?

Bella permaneceu em silêncio, eu sabia que ela ainda estava ali, mas só.

- O que foi? Dessa vez eu não estava brincando... Eu te irritei?

- Não... – ela colocou a mão sobre a minha no colchão, me acalmando – É que fica avermelhado, sim... Eu só não tinha pensado nisso.

- Ainda está com raiva? – perguntei em voz baixa, pra parecer culpado, eu não sentia, mas acho que era o que ela queria.

E eu sou um trouxa. Sempre acabo dando o que ela quer.

- Um pouco... – ela comentou num tom leve, quase rindo.

- Posso ver?

De novo o silêncio...

- Pode... – ela sussurrou.

Ergui minhas mãos lentamente, tentando seguir a linha de seus braços pra não tocar em nenhum lugar inapropriado. Assim que toquei seu rosto, senti sua pele se aquecendo sob meus dedos.

- Tudo isso é raiva? – nota mental, raiva é vermelha.

- É vergonha... – ela ainda cochichava. Nota mental número dois, vergonha _também_ é vermelha.

- Desculpe... – comecei a me afastar, mas as mãos dela me impediram.

- Não... Continua.

E eu continuei... Eu disse! Trouxa.

- Se descreve pra mim?

- Eu sou bem mais baixa que você, mais ou menos da altura dos seus ombros, meu cabelo é-

- Não... Se descreve em _cores_ pra mim? – meus dedos agora deslizavam pelo seu cabelo que emoldurava seu rosto.

- Meu cabelo... É castanho, marrom, avermelhado... – tropeçou pelas palavras – Especialmente no sol. Minha pele é branca, bem clarinha... Minha mãe diz que dá quase pra enxergar através de mim. – sorri com a idéia, pra mim isso significava que meus dedos deveriam atravessa-la, e ela, apesar de macia, era bem sólida – Meus olhos são castanhos também, mas disso você já sabe! – de novo aquele tom prepotente – Minha boca... Bom... Normalmente a boca das pessoas é parecida com a cor da pele, ou puxada pro rosa... – lembrei do rosa.

- A minha é rosa?

- Mais ou menos... – meus dedos estavam fazendo o contorno de suas sobrancelhas e eu senti seus cílios me fazendo cócegas quando seus olhos abriram, desci meu toque para suas bochechas – Seus lábios são puxados pro vermelho...

- E a sua? – não sei quando aconteceu, mas agora conversávamos apenas por sussurros, tendo que nos aproximar cada vez mais para não perder as palavras.

- A minha é bem vermelha... Mesmo sem batom.

- Então ela deve ser bem quente... – deslizei o indicador, fazendo o contorno de seus lábios.

Bella puxou o ar, parecendo ter se assustado com a carícia, mas não se afastou.

- Eu não sei... – ela murmurou bobamente e eu não consegui evitar um sorriso.

- Então me deixa ver... – fechei a distância entre nós dois.

Eu estava refazendo o caminho do meu indicador com meus lábios, esperando que ela me empurrasse ou fugisse de mim, mas ela não se moveu.

Me aproveitei do seu lapso para realmente beija-la, descendo minha mão de sua bochecha para sua orelha, acariciando-a com as pontas dos dedos, antes de enterra-los em seu cabelo.

Bella ainda não havia feito nada, sem reação, boa ou ruim. Percebi que deveria estar agindo feito um idiota e comecei a me afastar, e de novo, suas mãos pequenas e quentes me seguraram no lugar.

- Desculpa, eu-

- Cala a boca... – ela me cortou e foi a vez dela me beijar.

Sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu com ela pra mudar a reação assim de uma hora pra outra, mas foi _muito_ bom.

Tudo que o primeiro beijo teve de cuidadoso, de lento, esse segundo teve de calor, de intensidade.

Minhas mãos passearam por suas costelas, até suas costas e eu a puxei, colando nossos corpos. Ela jogou as pernas em volta das minhas, ficando de joelhos na cama. Seus dedos agarrando meu cabelo, me empurrando cada vez mais para trás, até eu me encostar na cabeceira da cama. Puxei seu lábio inferior com os dentes e ela soltou um suspiro alto.

Pra que enxergar quando eu tenho uma garota que responde tão bem a cada toque meu?

- Edward... – ela murmurou sem afastar seus lábios, seu hálito fazendo cócegas no meu rosto – Eu quero que você me veja...

- Eu já te vi... – devolvi beijando sua boca mais uma vez.

- Não... – ela riu baixinho – Eu quero que você me veja por completo... – deslizou os dedos pelo meu rosto – Ninguém nunca me viu... Não de verdade. Roupas, iluminação... Tudo sempre para disfarçar! Mas eu quero que você me veja... Por completo, todos os meus defeitos.

- Você não tem defeitos... – baixei o rosto e depositei beijos leves, de boca aberta em seu pescoço.

- Edward. – levantou meu rosto, nossos narizes se tocando – Por favor...

E como sempre eu sou um escravo de seus desejos...

Bella deitou na cama, guiando minhas mãos até sua barriga. Eu não tinha entendido a extensão disso até agora, ela realmente queria que eu a visse por completo. Engoli a seco.

Desci as mãos por sua barriga chata, envolvendo seus quadris, dando um apertão antes de continuar descendo, por suas coxas, pernas... Ela estava usando calças de malha que se ajustavam perfeitamente a cada curva, era como tocar uma segunda pele. Cheguei a seus pés, ela estava de chinelos, ou sandálias rasteiras, qualquer nome estúpido que as mulheres dão pra esse tipo de sapato.

Os pés dela eram pequenos e ela se contorceu inteira quando eu os toquei.

- Tenho cócegas... – murmurou me fazendo sorrir.

Fiz o caminho de volta, deixando minha mão entrar por baixo da barra de sua blusa, contornando seu umbigo com a ponta do indicador. Sua pele era extremamente macia... Subi mais pouco, até tocar a renda de seu sutiã então afastei as mãos, voltando a seguir meu caminho por cima de sua blusa, não querendo ultrapassar qualquer barreira ou que ela se sentisse mal.

Sua cintura era fina, mas ela não era esquelética. Subindo mais rocei as palmas das mãos nas laterais de seus peitos e Bella tremeu de leve, tirei as mãos, tocando seus braços e senti sua pele arrepiada.

Então o meu lado espírito de porco resolveu sair pra brincar e minhas mãos voltaram para baixo de sua blusa, deslizando as minhas palmas pelas laterais do seu sutiã, sentindo a renda me provocar. Não resisti e envolvi os peitos dela, ainda pelas laterais, medindo, vendo como pareciam caber perfeitamente nas minhas mãos, mas não me demorei. Se eu demorasse mais que aquilo, de exploração passaria para perversão e eu sei, como um fato comprovado, que Bella tem um gancho de direita _muito_ forte.

Voltando a subir minhas mãos, novamente com a proteção da blusa dela, percebi que seu peito subia e descia muito rápido, ela estava ofegante. Será que ela estava... Gostando? Porque eu sinceramente estava...

Passei as mãos em seus braços, ombros, chegando ao seu pescoço, território familiar, então coloquei uma perna de cada lado das dela e me inclinei para mais um beijo.

De repente eram as mãos dela que estavam passeando pelo meu corpo, invadindo minha camiseta, arranhando minhas costas, apertando minha bunda... Ei!

- Bella! – exclamei, sorrindo – Sua safada... – mordi seu pescoço enquanto ela ria – Faz de novo...

Ela gargalhou, suas mãos voltando para minha camiseta, dessa vez puxando para cima. Levantei e terminei de tira-la, atirando para qualquer canto.

Senti as mãos pequenas dela acariciando meu peito, seus dedos contornando meus músculos e quanto mais para baixo suas carícias iam, mais apertada ficava a minha calça... Eu já estava ficando com vergonha, estava praticamente em cima dela, ela ia notar...

- Bella... Acho melhor a gente parar... – enterrei a cabeça na curva do seu ombro, não querendo que ela enxergasse minha expressão.

- Eu... Eu fiz algo errado? – perguntou numa voz miúda, as mãos no meu cabelo, receosas.

- Bella... – disse impaciente, levantando o rosto só porque eu sabia que ela gostava de olhar para mim quando eu estava falando com ela – Você é linda, muito, _muito_ quente, no sentido literal da coisa, e está me tocando... Acha mesmo que eu quero parar porque você fez algo errado?

Esperei. Esperei que ela me empurrasse, gritasse, até que ela me xingasse, mas como ela é a Bella, começou a rir e apertou minha bunda de novo.

- Não é justo... – disse cheia de manha na voz – Eu deixei você me ver... Quero te ver também!

- Você me vê constantemente! – eu disse que as mãos dela ainda estão na minha bunda? Porque estão.

- Mas eu quero te ver do _seu_ jeito!

Suas mãos soltaram minha bunda e começaram a empurrar meus ombros para trás, até que eu estivesse de joelhos na cama.

- Deita! – mandou junto a minha orelha, antes de me dar um beijo no pescoço.

- Sim, senhora... – suspirei, me jogando de costas ao seu lado.

Ela sentou na minha cintura, uma perna de cada lado, e seus dedos começaram a pentear meu cabelo, me fazendo soltar um suspiro de satisfação.

Minhas mãos começaram a subir por suas coxas, enquanto as dela desceram pelo meu rosto, a ponta do indicador seguindo meu nariz.

Quando eu invadi sua blusa mais uma vez, ela deslizou as unhas pelo meu peito. Levantei sua blusa e ouvi quando Bella terminou de tira-la e atirou para algum canto, aterrissando com um leve barulho no chão.

- Que cor é seu sutiã? – perguntei, subindo as unhas por suas costelas, sentindo quando um calafrio passou por ela.

- Azul... – respondeu num suspiro.

- Então ele deve ser _muito_ gelado! – ela começou a gargalhar – Não quer que eu tire isso pra você?

Sentei, ficando com Bella em meu colo e brincando com o fecho do sutiã com uma das mãos, a outra espalmada em sua bochecha.

Ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços e começamos a nos beijar mais uma incrível vez... Como eu passei tanto tempo sem esses lábios era um segredo... Especialmente porque enquanto ela me beijava, não estava reclamando de mim! Era a união perfeita do útil e agradável.

Nossos corpos se colaram, os peitos dela espremidos contra mim, seus dedos brincando com o meu cabelo e as minhas mãos devolvendo o apertão que ela havia dado na minha bunda.

Não sei se ela sentia a mesma coisa, mas era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando por nós.

Quando eu finalmente criei coragem de abrir o fecho do sutiã dela, ouvi o barulho de chaves no andar de baixo.

- Edward! Cheguei! – minha mãe avisou, fazendo Bella pular.

- Calma! – disse rindo e ela me deu um murro no ombro – Prefiro quando você me beija... – comentei distraidamente, evolvendo um de seus peitos com a mão, vendo que realmente encaixava perfeitamente.

E tome outro murro no ombro... Dessa vez ela levantou, ouvi seus passos pelo quarto e logo alguma coisa atingia meu rosto, minha camiseta. Vesti devagar, ouvindo os passos de minha mãe no pé da escada.

- Edward! – ela chamou.

- Oi, mãe!

- Vem comer!

- Já vou!

Bella sentou do um lado ainda mais ofegante que antes.

- Vamos? – perguntei cuidadosamente.

- Vamos... – ela murmurou, sem graça.

Segurei sua mão e levantei.

- Bella?

- O que? – ela parecia mais calma.

- Você é linda...

- Cala a boca! – disse rindo.

Chegamos na cozinha e eu ouvi minha mãe e a torneira aberta.

- Mãe, a Bella pode jantar aqui? – perguntei me sentando no mesmo banco onde descobri como era o laranja.

- Claro que sim! – Esme parecia feliz com isso, ela sempre gostou da Bella.

Bella me deu um copo com refrigerante e sentou ao meu lado com um suspiro.

- Ah Bella! – minha mãe exclamou – Como você está linda com o óculos do Ed de tiara!

- O que? – virei, meio perdido, para o lado da Bella – O que? – minha voz saiu meio esganiçada e ela começou a rir.

- Meu cabelo estava caindo no meu rosto... – até a voz dela deu de ombros...

- Estava aí o tempo todo? Não estava aí o tempo todo, né? – cochichei e ela riu, não muito alto.

- Não...

- Onde estava?

- Você nunca vai saber! – disse animada – Não é legal?

- É sim... _Muito_ legal... – ela riu de novo, mais alto dessa vez.

Eu não acredito! Meu! Putz... Na cabeça dela! _Na cabeça dela!_ Como é que eu não reparei? E a infeliz ainda tá rindo igual uma descontrolada aqui, me dando tapinhas na perna, como se fosse me confortar...

- Mãe... – chamei, pensativo – Eu quero uma camiseta vermelha! – Bella engasgou com o refrigerante, me fazendo sorrir.

Minha mãe ainda não disse nada.

- Sério? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos, soando um tanto surpresa.

- É! Hoje a Bella estava me ensinando as cores e eu decidi que quero uma camiseta vermelha!

- Por que vermelha? – o barulho de uma faca cortando algo macio e batendo na tábua.

- Vermelho é quente... – disse devagar, subindo a mão pela coxa de Bella, que estava muda – Mãe?

- Sim, filho?

- A Bella tá com a cara vermelha?

Esme começou a rir.

- Está sim, Ed! – ela nem deu tanta atenção, Bella com vergonha não era exatamente um acontecimento incomum.

- É... – apertei o joelho de Bella e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, que estava realmente quente – Vermelho definitivamente é minha cor favorita.

**xX0Xx**

**N.A.:.** Aeaeaeae, meus ranúnculos!

Minha primeira one-shot! E aí?? O que vocês acharam??? =D

Se gostaram, **comentem bastante** e façam _muita propaganda_ porque se tiver uma resposta legal, eu coloco outras! Certo que os outros não são one-shots de verdade porque eu não sei escrever pouco, mas são curtas! huahuauhahuahua

Só pra explicar o nome, Shades pode ser tons de cores ou óculos de sol! Aí eu não resisti ao trocadalho...

Logo eu volto! =D

**COMENTEM!**


End file.
